Klaine Collection
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: A collection of Klaine One-shots.
1. Not the Boy Next Door

Hey guys! So, I`m working on a couple stories, plus i`m really bogged down with all my schoolwork, my job, being in all 3 choirs, training for being section leader next year, exams, BLAH. Everything kinda sucks at the moment :c But! Klaine makes me smile, and I love writing about them. So, I decided that whenever I need a break from anything, i`ll just do up a short Klaine snippet and throw it in here!

**Important- To Be Noted Before** **Reading.**

These chapters will NOT have anything to do with each other. They could range from being around when Kurt&Blaine were just friends, when they are dating, married, even, break-ups. There will be angst, smut, fluff, AU`s, etc. Not every one will be Klainebows and unicorns. There will be a note at the beginning of every chapter stating a warning for any possible triggers, kinks, or even just what the content will be. Ex. Fluffy!Klaine, Angsty!Klaine, Break-up, Selfharm, Cancer Diagnose, etc.

Just so you all know and nobody gets confused. So, here we go. Some Klaine cuteness for you all**.**

** Spoilers!- Season 3 episode 18- Choke.  
**

I do not own Glee. If I did Kurt and Blaine would have sex on tv the whole episode. I mean.

What?

* * *

Kurt walked off the stage, his heart pounding in his ears, his chest light and he felt it coming. The tears. The water building behind his eyes, smile bright as the sun plastered on his face.

She was impressed.

_She was **impressed.**_

He stepped out the back door and into the hallway and fanned himself, trying to hold off the tears. He needed to wait. He needed to wait for the one person who would make his future dreams come true even more. He turned to the pounding of loafers on the floor, bounding towards him and he grinned, running to Blaine. Blaine stopped, spreading his arms wide, and Kurt jumped into his arms, and upon doing so, Blaine began spinning him around, both of them laughing joyfully. Blaine put Kurt down, putting his hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt kissed back happily, holding him close.

The two pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Kurt felt his tears pouring down his face, and smiled when he saw Blaine crying too. Blaine kissed his nose, grinning and wiping Kurt`s tears away.

`I have_ never_ been so proud of you, Kurt. You were _amazing.`_

`_Blaine,`_Kurt`s voice cracked softly, his tears thickening his throat, `_i`m so happy.`_

Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, swaying him back and forth, and Kurt just cried happily into his shoulder, holding him tightly, all the relief of the stress of the audition, this _moment_ washing away in Blaine`s arms. He drowned himself in the soft coo`s Blaine was whispering in his ear of _I love you, i`m so proud, no one deserves this like you do._

Kurt pulled back grinning still and Blaine`s eyes sparkled.

`I can`t believe I did it, Blaine.`

Blaine smiled up at him.

`I can.`

`Why?`

Blaine put his hands on his waist, rubbing them softly and Kurt hummed in approval.

`Because you, are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; and you are _not_ the boy next door. But I want to have you.`

Kurt slapped his shoulder lightly, giggling.

`You`re such a dork, Blaine.`

Blaine kissed his lips softly, smiling against them and speaking.

`Mmm, but you love my dorkiness.`

`Sadly, yes. There are perks to having you around.`

Blaine raised an eyebrow, smirking.

`Such as?`

Kurt pulled Blaine closer by the neck of his shirt, nibbling on the top of his ear and Blaine immediately bucked his hips against Kurt`s and whined softly. Kurt sent his breath down Blaine`s neck, causing him to whimper again and Kurt smirked in triumph.

`What you lack in height, you make up for in _size.`_

Blaine let out a heavy breath.

`_Oh, **God**, Kurt...`_

* * *

And there you go :3

Hehe.

He.

Submissive Blaine is great. We all know that Blaine topped the first time they did it... Then Kurt became the crazy sex hyena, and Blaine loves it.

Yaaay, Klex xoxo

-Echo.


	2. Wheres Papa, Daddy?

Hey guys! (: so, I got this little idea in my head; i was really depressed earlier today and wanted to distract myself so started thinking up Klaineshot ideas, and this came up. So here you go.

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, his body quaking through his sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks furiously, his body tired and weary, pale and weak; he hadn`t slept or eaten for days. He couldn`t. Everything felt empty now; pointless, meaningless.

What meaning was there without _him?_

He`d been getting sick. Blaine told himself that he just had a bad cold.

It was more than that.

Kurt had an incurable disease that they couldn`t do anything about.

Blaine twirled the engagement ring that Kurt had given him a year ago; their wedding was supposed to be in a month.

_A month._

And now it was over.

Blaine turned when he heard a soft knock at his door. He looked up and saw his daughter, Kelly standing there, holding her teddy bear, her big blue eyes staring up at him, her light brown hair curling over her shoulders.

`Daddy...?`

Blaine wiped his tears away, smiling, opening his arms. She waddled over to him; she was still unsteady, and her voice was soft and small. She had only just hit the age of two. She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

`Where`s Papa?`

Blaine`s chest clenched and his stomach churned. He bit back the choked sound in his throat and smiled softly. He pulled Kelly up into his lap and played with her hair.

`You see, darling; Papa had to go on a mission. Your Papa, he won`t be coming back so you can see him, not like you can see me. He`s always going to be with you though; you have an _angel_ papa, one of the greatest papas anyone could ever have.`

Kelly blinked at him.

`So I won`t see Papa again?`

`You will, someday, but for a while, it`s just gonna be you and me.`

`Okay Daddy. So, where is Papa?`

`Papa`s... He`s.. He`s in Heaven, sweetie.`

`Is Heaven a nice place? Will he be happy there?`

Blaine kissed her forehead.

`The only things he`ll be missing are you and I darling.`

`Why didn`t he take us with him?`

Blaine`s eyes began to water at his daughter`s innocence.

`Because you and I have missions we have to finish here first.`

`Like superheroes?`

`Like... Like superheroes.`

Kelly smiled widely, hugging Blaine before wriggling off of his lap and scrambling back to her bedroom. Blaine waited for the sound of her door to close before he got up and walked out to the balcony of the apartment. He sat on the chair there, crying into his hands.

`_Kurt... Kurt..!_`

Blaine looked at the ring on his finger, his body trembling.

`_I`ll never love anyone but you. Nobody but you...`_

_**`I love you too,** **Blaine.`** _

Blaine looked up at the sky, and he saw Kurt`s glowing figure before him. Blaine stood up, his mouth hanging slack. Kurt moved towards him slowly, wiping his tears away, but his fingers were cold, empty. He was there, but he wasn`t really _there._

`Kurt,`Blaine`s voice was choked and thick, `I miss you so much...`

Kurt`s eyebrows knitted together softly.

`I miss you too, Blaine... but you can get through this. For Kelly. For _me, _live life for me.`

Blaine swallowed thickly, nodding. Kurt leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, and Blaine whimpered as he felt the warmth, the strength of Kurt`s kiss, that familiarity once again. Kurt pulled back, wiping his tears again, and Kurt smiled softly at him.

`I`m so proud of you Blaine. And I`ll always be with you. I`ll always be holding your hand. Even when you can`t see me there, I am there. Okay? Always.`

Blaine nodded quickly, gasping deeply for air.

`I believe you, Kurt... I believe you. _I love you! I love you, Kurt!`_

Blaine opened his eyes and he was greeted by the twinkling stars of the night and Blaine felt like his tears were going to fall again, but he felt a warmth in his hand. He looked down at his hand, and it felt as though it was being held. He flexed his fingers and the warmth pulsed and he smiled, laughing softly.

`Thank you, Kurt.`

* * *

Gah this made me sad just writing it.

But yeah, I might end up making more Angel!Kurt Klaineshots later. I love Angel!Kurt.

-Echo.


	3. WalMart

Hey guys (: So, I dunno if you all know this, but i work at Wal-Mart in the Electronics department- and It was really dead at work for a while, and I was just thinking about some Klaine stuff I could write and thinking up scenarios, and came up with an idea I think would be adorable.

So here it is. (:

* * *

`I have no idea what I`m doing.`

`It`s laundry detergent, Blaine. Just pick one.`

`Aren`t you particular about this stuff though?`

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples. He leaned against the cobalt blue cart, scrutinizing it slowly. He, Kurt Hummel, the world`s greatest diva and soon-to-be star...

Had stooped so low as to go supplies shopping at Wal-Mart.

_Wal. Mart._

Kurt sighed again, looking over at Blaine who was helplessly staring down two bottles of laundry detergent, clearly confused as to weather tropical ocean or pine forest was a better choice. Kurt placed his hand in between Blaine`s shoulder blades, causing him to look up at him.

Kurt smiled, kissing his nose sweetly.

`I am particular- but for now, we can`t be. Tropical ocean_, _the big one. Pine forest doesn`t smell as good and the scent doesn`t last as long.`

Blaine smiled in relief and happily placed the jug in the cart. They began pedaling down, making small talk as they grabbed the essentials they still needed for their cramped apartment in New York. Their parents had pitched in and sent what they could with them- _what they could_ referred to Kurt`s father sending a fair-sized refrigerator, a small freezer, towels, bedding, pillows, a couch, and a kitchen table and chairs- and _Blaine`s _parents sending a farewell card.

_A **farewell card.**_

_ That said **goodbye.**  
_

_** GOODBYE.  
**_

Kurt inwardly began to glower at the thought, his rage bubbling up in his stomach and making his chest tighten. Goodbye? Good_bye?_ How could they say goodbye to one of the most amazing people ever to grace the planet, just for following his dreams, his happiness? How?

Blaine must have sensed that Kurt was getting edgy, for his hand found the back of Kurt`s neck, rubbing softly, and Kurt automatically sighed softly, his eyes drooping shut for a moment. Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek, happy to be able to do so in public without the awkward stare of passers by- it was New York- they were safer here.

Blaine pulled back, staring into Kurt`s eyes happily, but a flash of sadness overtook him as his eyes flicked down.

`I`m so happy i`m here with you, Kurt... There`s nowhere else I`d rather be. I`d choose living in this tiny apartment over any gigantic mansion for the rest of my life as long as i get to have you with me- but i`m so sorry that we can`t get nice things, have a nice place, buy designer couches and, and-`

Blaine was silenced by a hug from Kurt, and Blaine curled his arms around the boy, all tension and fear drooping away as Kurt whispered to him sweetly.

`I`d shop at Wal-Mart every day and never wear designer clothes ever again as long as i`m with you, Blaine Anderson. Now stop worrying, and let`s find the bacon.`

Blaine`s eyes lit up happily and Kurt laughed as Blaine practically skipped in his search for the bacon.

* * *

Hehe. Walmart Klaine! Domestic Klaine! YAY!

:3

-Echo.


	4. Please Dont leave me Yet

I watched the new glee episode tonight called Prom-asaurus and i saw this GIF that gave me this idea. Just take out the spaces.

grant-colfer . tumblr .com/post/22689558059/omfg-but-hes-all-happy-and-smiley-and-then-he

(: Okay so here.

* * *

Kurt felt his insides flutter as he held Blaine to his chest. His hair was curly and flying every which way, but he found it strangely _hot._ In comparison to his earlier reaction, he had begun thinking about the possibilities this hair could bring- the hair pulling, raking his fingers through it. He smiled inwardly and gasped as Blaine suddenly leaned in and began mouthing at his neck, biting down softly, sucking hard, his tongue darting out and running along his pulse.

`B-Blaine,`Kurt gasped softly, `We can`t do this here...`

Blaine pulled back, sighing, leaning his head into the crook of Kurt`s neck.

`I`m sorry... You`re just, so... God, Kurt...`

He pulled Kurt`s hips against his and Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine`s hard cock against his thigh. Blaine kissed his neck again and drew circles on his hips, grinding forward gently, causing Kurt to bite back a moan.

`Let`s just get out of here...`

`I... The... The coronation...`

`Skip it? Figgins can do it...`

`Blaine.. Please...`

Blaine whined softly and looked up at Kurt pleadingly and Kurt sighed, kissing him quickly to avoid any disturbance of the peace. He leaned in close to Blaine`s ear, rubbing at the curly hairs at the nape of his neck.

`_I promise you can top tonight..`_

Blaine`s eyes darkened over and he nodded, willing to comply.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a blur of pictures, singing, coronating, dancing, being squished between sweaty bodies, and whispers of dirty talk. Blaine unlocked the door to the hotel room, kissing Kurt as they stumbled inside. He locked the door behind him and Kurt pulled away, looking around.

`This is the one we were in earlier, what if someone comes-`He was silenced by a passionate kiss, swallowing his words and causing him to moan softly against Blaine`s mouth.

Blaine pulled back slightly, unbuttoning Kurt`s shirt.

`Got Rachel to give me the key, paid her to stay out.` Blaine bit at Kurt`s neck and Kurt gasped loudly, gripping Blaine`s shoulders.

`Oh, Blaine..!`

Blaine sucked hard, knowing that this would leave a mark on him, but part of him was desperate for that, for Kurt to have marks, for people to see those marks, for people to know he was _not_ available.

Blaine pulled off his bowtie and shucked off his suit coat, popping the buttons on his own shirt, allowing Kurt to shimmy out of his pants and boots. Kurt lay on the bed, clad only in his Calvin Klein boxers, looking up at Blaine, hair a mess, lips pouted and red, eyes dark and full of want. Blaine stripped down to his boxers and crawled over the bed and captured Kurt`s lips in a kiss, biting down on his lower lip. Kurt moaned, his hands flying up to rake through Blaine`s hair. He bucked his hips up, tugging on Blaine`s curls, and the two boys moaned, their hips slotting together and grinding in a familiar motion. Blaine began to palm Kurt through his boxers and Kurt moaned again.

`Oh, oh! Blaine!`

Blaine leaned down, sucking on the sharp curve of his collarbone, biting and licking. He pulled back, admiring the hickey that had formed on this collarbone and neck. He set to work, making more marks, on his shoulders, his chest, stomach. He leaned down and began sucking on Kurt`s inner thigh and the boy above him was sobbing in pleasure.

`_Blaine, please!`_

Blaine gave one final lick to the new bruise, and pulled down Kurt`s boxers, throwing them aside. He reached down and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag, staring down at them. Thoughts ran inside his head at the thought of how, in a few mere months, Kurt would be gone. He would be alone. He and Kurt had had sex on many occasions- but only a handful of times was Blaine on the bottom. Blaine felt his eyes beginning to water as his chest tightened and he felt that sorrow of Kurt being gone for so long seep in. He heard the bed creak and Kurt was right there, on his cheeks, wiping his tears away, his lips kissing his own, kissing his tears.

He wouldn`t have that when Kurt left.

Blaine let out a choked sob and covered his face with his hands, falling into Kurt`s embrace, who just opened his arms for the distraught boy.

`Blaine, what`s wrong...?`

Blaine shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly, like he was a lifeline, like Kurt was everything he needed to live. Kurt`s eyebrows knitted together as the realization dawned on him.

`Oh, Blaine...`

Blaine said nothing, and Kurt merely pushed on his chest softly, and Blaine laid down on his back, looking up at Kurt, his teary hazel eyes shining sadly up at him. Kurt threw the condom aside and poured lube onto his own fingers. He patted Blaine`s thigh and Blaine sucked in a breath, spreading his legs for Kurt. Kurt circled one of his fingers at Blaine`s entrance before pushing in gently, and Blaine gasped, his moan cracking in his throat.

`_Kurt..`_

Kurt soon had his finger in to the knuckle, and after thrusting a few times, added another. He began scissoring them and was about to add a third when he heard Blaine call up to him.

`_No,`_ Blaine`s eyes were pleading, begging, `No more stretching... I want to _feel _you. I want to feel this for as long as possible, so it hurts when I walk and i`ll remember why it happened and what it was like and I don`t want to _forget_ that Kurt. I don`t want to forget anything about you, _please...`_ Blaine`s tears began to fall again and Kurt nodded, kissing him gently, lubing up his cock. He put himself at Blaine`s entrance, pushing in gently, and Blaine cried out in pain, but let out a sigh of relief at the same time because finally, _finally, _Kurt was inside him again.

For now, they were one.

And that was all that mattered.

Kurt pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed, panting heavily, waiting for Blaine to give him consent to move. Blaine looked up, nodding slowly, reaching out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt laced his fingers in Blaine`s, pulling back and thrusting in again, hitting Blaine`s prostate dead-on. Blaine screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back, Kurt`s name rolling off of his tongue in a pleasured frenzy.

Kurt began to roll his hips faster, watching Blaine`s face, trying to memorize every contour, every expression, sound, every hair that touched his face.

Trying to embed Blaine into his mind.

He could feel that familiar coiling in his stomach and knew he wouldn`t last long, and he could tell Blaine was close too. With a few more well-directed thrusts at his prostate, Blaine came with a cry of Kurt`s name, tears pouring from his eyes, his head tilted back, back arched. Kurt came inside Blaine, moaning loudly, Blaine`s name echoing from his lips. He collapsed onto Blaine, the two panting softly, their breathing together. Kurt moved to pull out when Blaine whimpered, clutching to him tighter.

`Please, please, no... Not yet... Don`t leave me yet...`

Kurt felt his heart breaking at Blaine`s small, weak voice. He pulled Blaine to his chest, and Blaine snuggled into the warmth, his nose buried against Kurt`s collarbone, his bushy hair tickling Kurt`s chin. Their legs tangled together and Kurt just drew circles on Blaine`s back, holding Blaine as he cried, trying not to cry himself.

Right now, they were here.

In a year, they would be able to stay like this as long as they wanted.

_And that was all that mattered._

* * *

Okay (: Hope you liked it!

-Echo.


	5. Paranormal Activity

Hey everyone (: I got a request for a one-shot by Heart-Shaped Quill; this is for you ! (:

Just a reminder to let everyone know that I'm really open to suggestions . I don't always have a ton of ideas, but if you have a one-shot you'd like to see, whether it be fluffy, smutty, dark, cute, silly, random, scary, anything- let me know (: I'll try my hardest to make one to your liking.

So, here we go- dedicated to Heart-Shaped Quill.

*Note* - This is before they ever had sex. Blaine has just transferred to McKinley, so they're not very sexual in their relationship.

* * *

"No."

"But, Kurt-"

"**_No, Blaine._**_"_

Blaine sighed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He was trying to coax Kurt into watching a horror movie with him; but Kurt would not have any of it. Blaine crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his back against his chest as the taller boy sat between his legs. He nipped at Kurt's neck and Kurt flushed a little, smiling ever so slightly. Blaine leaned up, whispering into his ear.

"Is it so bad I want an excuse to cuddle my gorgeous boyfriend and protect him while he's scared?"

Kurt blushed again, ducking his head.

"What, does the idea of me crying turn you on, Blaine? You masochist, you."

Blaine laughed softly, drawing soft circles on his tummy.

"No. I just like the idea of being able to protect you from something that scares you; especially since I'm shorter than you."

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's embrace, sighing.

"It doesn't always feel that way."

"Regardless- Please, Kurt? _Pretty _please?"

"The attractiveness of the please isn't going to affect this conversation, Blaine."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's neck, licking along his pulse and Kurt whimpered softly, stiffening.

"_Please, baby..."_

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed; Blaine was so going to get reamed out for this later. He damn well _knew _that was Kurt's weak spot, and he certainly knew what being called baby in _that_ voice did to him.

"F..Fine..."

Blaine jumped up, grinning as he walked over to the TV, pulling out Paranormal activity. Kurt's eyes widened and he curled into himself a little, waiting for Blaine to put in the movie. He pressed play and walked back over, turning off the lamp on the side of the bed, and pulling Kurt against his body. Kurt clung to his arms and watched the screen with wide eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

Damn Blaine and his voice.

* * *

Kurt's face was buried into Blaine's neck, crying and whimpering as Blaine held him tightly. He ran his hands along his back, sides, and stomach, trying to comfort him. Blaine felt his chest tighten as he heard Kurt crying, and felt regret for making Kurt watch this. He lifted his hand to reach for the remote to stop it, but Kurt whimpered, burying into him more.

"Don't let go Blaine! Please don't let go!"

Blaine froze, gingerly placing his hand back onto Kurt's hip. Kurt immediately softened a little, his sniffles still sounding through the room. Blaine's eyes flickered away from his boyfriend curled against his chest, and up to the screen, watching as Katie was dragged from the bedroom and down the hallway.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, and Kurt sighed softly, kissing Blaine's neck in return.

* * *

"It's over, Kurt."

"You... You promise?"

"I promise. I would never lie to you."

"I know..."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine slightly and looked up to see hazel eyes burning down into his own. He swallowed gently and let out a choked laugh.

"I probably sounded silly... Freaking out so much..."

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt's nose.

"No... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, that was mean of me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning up and kissing him. Blaine let out a muffled noise of suprise, but quickly melted into his touch, hands drawing up along his back. Kurt pulled back gently, his eyes darker than before, and this time it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy you holding me against your chest and soothing me. I'd do anything if it meant your hands on me."

Blaine blushed, smiling gently, leaning in again and kissing the soft lips of his boyfriend. Kurt sighed happily into the kiss, falling into the warmth, the comfort. Blaine put his hands through his hair and Kurt sighed again, too far gone to care about Blaine messing up his hair.

He just wanted Blaine there.

Holding him.

* * *

_ The door creaked softly and Kurt sat up immediately, gasping. His heart began to pound as he heard something stepping in the hallway. He moved to wake Blaine, but found him gone. He began to shiver, tears building in his eyes._

_ "B..Blaine..?"_

_ The door swung open, slamming into the wall, and he screamed, turning to see a bloody, demon-faced Blaine staring down at him. He screamed again as Blaine lunged, teeth bared and a blood-curdling screech erupting from his mouth, his impending death upon him. _

_ "**BLAAINE!**"_

* * *

"BLAINE! NO, DON'T, PLEASE! NOO!"

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt screamed, sitting up in the bed, arms flailing, and Blaine let out a pained grunt as he was smacked in the nose. Kurt's eyes darted about wildly, finding the door closed and locked, that nothing was amiss, and that Blaine was having a nosebleed next to him.

Blaine moved towards him and Kurt whimpered, shuffling back.

"No.. Nononono..."

Blaine frowned slightly, pulling his arm back.

"I think you had a bad dream, Kurt."

Kurt's lip quivered as he realized it was his fault Blaine was bleeding so profusely, and he lifted his hands to his own face, crying into them.

"I'm so sorry, I-... I can't believe... That's my fault, oh my god, I'm so sorry, Blaine..!"

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, wiping his tears away, careful to not get blood on him.

"Hey, hey, shhhh... It's okay, Kurt. We're okay."

Kurt looked up at him, reaching over and grabbing a box of tissues, pulling one out and holding it to his boyfriend's bloody nose.

"Does... Does it hurt?"

Blaine laughed softly.

"A little, but I don't think it's broken or anything."

Kurt cringed softly.

"I'm sorry.."

Blaine shook his head, still smiling. He took the tissues from Kurt, wiping the blood off his face, quickly getting up and running to the bathroom to wipe his face off with a wet cloth. Kurt curled up into a ball on the bed, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for Blaine to get back.

He heard the door open, and he looked up to see Blaine smiling down at him , closing the door and locking it again. He walked over to the bed, crawling under the blankets and opening his arms in a silent invitation for Kurt. Kurt happily shuffled into Blaine's arms and buried his face into Blaine's neck again, sighing contently as Blaine's scent surrounded him.

"It was so scary..."

Blaine brushed his fingers through Kurt's hair, nodding, holding him gently.

"I know baby. I know."

Kurt sniffled softly again, burying himself even further into Blaine's embrace. There was safety in those arms, in that embrace. He knew no matter what happened, he'd find solace in his touch. He leaned up, pulling Blaine into a kiss, a languid dance they were both familiar with, serene, calm, peaceful.

Kurt pulled back, smiling tearily up at him.

"I love you."

Blaine grinned, and the room seemed a thousand times brighter, and Kurt's heart fluttered. He didn't care if it was cliche- it was true.

"I love you too."

* * *

There you go! I tried to encompass Kurt actually being scared, some humor, and some fluff, plus some Blaine being impossibly horny, and failing at completely holding back.

(: Hope you liked it Heart-Shaped Quill!

And guys- if you have ideas, review them or message me (: I'd love it .

-Echo.


	6. Northern Copperhead

Hey everyone! So, this is a prompt I got from an anonymous reviewer.

Prompt: Blaine gets bitten by a poisonous snake.

I had to do some research for this one (: I even looked up what kind of poisonous snakes are in ohio and figured out the symptoms they cause and everything :D I`m so proud of myself!

Okay, anywho. Here you go, Anon! Hope this is what you were looking for, at least somewhat.

* * *

Kurt sat in the camping trailer with his dad, chatting amiably. Finn and Blaine had gone out for a bit, taking in the area with a brisk walk. Kurt appreciated the attempt at bonding from Finn, so didn`t deny the opportunity for them, but politely refused as he was invited; he could not risk getting a burn. The door the the trailer creaked, signalling a disturbance, and Kurt turned, smiling as he saw Blaine walk in, but quickly frowned as he saw something was not quite right.

Blaine`s eyebrow was twitching haphazardly, sweat dripping off of his skin, and his pupils were small as pins. He seemed to be struggling to breathe and Kurt stood, concern washing over his body.

`Blaine, baby, what`s wrong?`

Blaine looked up, squinting his eyes, shaking his head, covering his mouth and scrambling into the bathroom, and Kurt stared in shock as he heard his boyfriend promptly throw up into the toilet. Finn came in looking confused as ever, and Kurt was immediately all over him.

`Finn, what the hell happened?`

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, the crease in his brow deepening.

`I don`t really know... I heard Blaine yelp in pain a ways behind me- I was looking at the river and Blaine wandered off... When I found him, he was babbling and his eyes looked funny and he kept on twitching and stuff... I just assumed he hit his head...`

Kurt`s eyebrows furrowed together even more and he whipped around as he heard Blaine stumble out of the bathroom. He ran up as he saw Blaine begin to fall over and caught him, grunting as Blaine became deadweight in his arms.

`Blaine, stand up..!`

Blaine whimpered softly, tears filling his eyes.

`Kurt, I ... I can`t! I can`t feel them!`

Kurt`s eyes widened and he pulled Blaine up onto the couch in the trailer, and he pulled up the legs of Blaine`s pants and gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as he saw it.

Blaine`s leg was swollen, discolored a queasy-looking purple, and there in the middle were two unmistakeable bite marks.

`Oh my _GOD, DAD!`_

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth in the waiting room, tears falling from his eyes as they had been for the past hour.

A Northern Copperhead.

A _fucking Northern Copperhead._

Kurt hadn`t even thought about the possibility of any of the three poisonous snakes in Ohio getting anyone he knew. And god, the Copperhead was one of the least aggressive ones- how could this have happened?

And why to _Blaine?_

__Kurt sobbed into his hands and slumped down into a chair next to his dad. Burt put his arm around Kurt, rubbing his shoulders gently.

`Shhh, Kurt... Bites of a Copperhead can make you really sick, but they rarely ever cause d- anything _other_ than that to happen. You have nothing to worry about.`

Kurt sniffled softly, nodding, but still stared down at his fingers in his lap.

`I just wish I could take Blaine`s place right now.`

`I know, son.`

`Excuse me, is there a Kurt in the room?`

Kurt practically jumped out of his skin, flying to his feet.

`Me! I`m Kurt, Kurt is me.`

The Nurse smiled weakly.

`Mr. Anderson is asking for you.`

She turned, gesturing for him to follow and without even registering it his feet began to glide, taking the quick strides behind her to get to Blaine as soon as possible. Through impossible hallways and bright white light, and the too-clean smell of antiseptic. Two more hallways, a stamp on his hand, and one sliding door later, he was standing in an empty hospital room, with only one of the bed-curtains closed.

He let out a heavy breath through his nose, padding slowly forward. He pulled the curtain aside, and swallowed as he saw Blaine`s leg wrapped up in gauze.

`Kurrt?` Blaine`s voice was thick and slurred, and Kurt smiled softly; he could easily tell he was heavily sated on medication. He walked forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Blaine brought his arms up to wrap around Kurt`s hips, causing Kurt to smile again.

`You scared me, Blaine...`

Blaine began to pout sadly, and Kurt blushed softly; he was still learning to be immune to that face, which was near _impossible_.

`M`m Sorr`Kurt...`

Kurt kissed his forehead softly and smiled, stroking Blaine`s cheek sweetly, and Blaine smiled dazedly up at him.

`It`s okay baby. I`m just glad you`re okay.`

Blaine grinned lazily.

`So okay,` He let out a soft breath, `Mnn... So okay...`

Kurt laughed softly and leaned in to kiss his lips languidly. Blaine responded with a happy sigh, their lips falling together in a comfortable, familiar slide, even though Blaine was practically high on sedatives.

Kurt pulled back, smiling as he stared into the sweet hazel of Blaine`s eyes, which in return sparkled up in to Kurt`s soft Blue orbs. Although they were blurry and slightly glazed over, Kurt was happy to see his boyfriend`s pupils back at a normal size- he was really just happy to see him in a more relaxed state than before. He kissed Blaine quickly again, smiling against his lips as Blaine`s hand ran along Kurt`s thigh sweetly.

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine`s neck, sighing. He felt so bad for Blaine, he couldn`t imagine what being bitten by a snake would be like. It probably hurt quite a bit,t he sharp teeth of the animal maiming his leg..

Kurt felt a sharp shiver go down his spine as he stared at the flesh of Blaine`s neck.

`Maybe i`ll have to try being a snake sometime.`

`... Wha?`

* * *

Awwww Kurt!BitingKink references and Confused!/Sedated!Blaine ! :D

Is that good?... ? Okay? Decent? Yes?

Hope so.

-Echo.


	7. Benefits of a Brother

Hey (: So, this isn`t a prompt, but i really want to write this because I think it`d be just precious.

Okay.

* * *

He bit his lips, his shoulders shuddering as he sat on the stairway in the Anderson home. He had been sitting there for a good half hour now, having waited til Blaine had fallen asleep to sneak out and let his tears fall. He`d been trying to be strong for Blaine, trying to beat into him that they would be okay, that they would get through this.

This year of Kurt having to be away.

Kurt bit back a sob as he buried his face into his hands. He didn`t want to be strong. He wanted to keep waking up every day, and going to school to see his bubbly boyfriend skittering down the hallway, bowtie crooked and a soft curl falling from his hair that was obviously gelled in a quick hurry. He wanted to laugh, push that hair back and say good morning.

But he couldn`t. Only for a short while longer.

He pressed himself into the wall, seemingly as though he wanted to disappear, his tears rolling down his cheeks ever so mournfully. He squeaked, almost jumping out of his skin as he heard someone sit next to him, and he gasped as he saw Cooper. He furiously wiped his eyes and Cooper put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Kurt just looked up at him, and he suddenly felt dumb, trying to hide this from him. Blaine lived with him, there was no way Cooper didn`t know how Blaine felt about Kurt leaving.

There was no way he didn`t know how _Kurt_ felt about leaving.

`I- I just,`Kurt stuttered softly, his lips quivering and his body shaking as his throat seemed to tighten at an alarming rate, `I just want... I ... Blaine...`

Cooper said nothing, just merely pulled Kurt to him, and Kurt stiffened, but buried his face into Cooper`s shoulder, crying unabashedly. Cooper rubbed his shoulders, saying nothing, just holding him.

`I just never want t-to be... Without him... He... He s.. Saved me, and I... I can`t... This is h-how i`m repaying him, I just feel so... So awful... I just want B-Blaine forever...`

Kurt`s sobs were soon growing louder, and Cooper heard Blaine`s door open, and his soft footsteps pad towards the stairwell. Cooper sighed inwardly as he was never happier that his parents were gone for the weekend. He glanced up and saw Blaine with his hand over his mouth, tears welling in his eyes at what he`d just heard and the sight before him.

Cooper looked back down to Kurt as Blaine made his way down, sitting on the other side of Kurt, and placing his hand gingerly on his thigh. Kurt looked up, and froze for a moment, but again started to cry profusely, and the two brothers simply wrapped themselves around him, soon tears falling from all of them. Cooper shook his head sadly but smiled at them nonetheless.

`You two are going to be okay. You`re Kurt and Blaine- I`m not worried about anything.`

Kurt hiccuped softly but smiled in gratitude, and Blaine mouthed a silent _thank you_.

Cooper stood, leaving the two and heading back to his room, the sounds of _i`m so sorry, i love you, i don`t want to leave you, ever, i need you, _fading to silence as he closed his door. He leaned against the door and put a hand over his eyes and tears slipped past, falling to the carpet below.

He would never say it, he would never admit it, and he would never tell this to anyone.

But he would give anything to make this easier for them.

Because Blaine was his brother, and he`d hurt him too many times.

And Kurt was _going_ to be his brother.

And he needed to start acting like it.

* * *

BigBrother!Cooper

We all know Cooper has had to comfort Blaine at least due to this- but I needed some Curt/Kooper broship.

-Echo.


	8. Maybe That's Why

Hello everyone (: I've had some ideas for some KC's in my head for a while, so i'm going to try and throw one up.

Also!~ To my most recent prompter (Sorry, this KC isn't a prompt fill :( ) I have a question! By " Finish the 'Choke' story"- what do you mean, exactly? Could you message me, or answer in a review? I tried to PM you but you blocked that from your profile. I'm confused by the prompt.

So, anywho- here you guys go (:

I'm really into Blangst lately, so yeah. Blangst!

Trigger Warning: Selfharm/cutting, starving, bulimia, ED's.

* * *

The front door slammed behind him, his hair dripping wet and sticking to his forehead in an unruly array of dark curls. He hiccuped as tears poured down his face, kicking off his shoes and stumbling up to his room to slam that door behind him as well. He thanked whatever God or Deity out there that existed that his parents were absent from the home. He pressed his back against the door, the wet cloth of his shirt squelching against his skin as he slid down to the floor, fisting his hair in his hands. Tears continued to stream, pouring into his mouth, and he licked his lips, the tears salty and heavy on his tongue. He bit his lip, hard, attempting to stifle some of his sobs, but failed. He released the abused lip from his grasp, crying harder as blood filled his mouth. He rolled up his damp sleeve, wiping the blood off with his forearm, not caring enough to get up and clean it.

He crawled to his knees, looking up at the roof, and just screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, sobs quaking through his body; everything _hurt,_ everything felt like it was beating him, mocking him.

He pulled himself to his feet, his tears never seeming to let up. He clenched his fist, and whipped around, punching his door with a loud cry, and everything froze as the wood broke behind his knuckles, the sick crackling of wood-and-bone resonating in his ears. He froze there for a moment, pulling back and tears breaking out even harder as he stared at the bloody, broken patch of wood at the center of his door. He looked at his fist and cringed as he saw blood pouring, wood sticking out, sickly-looking from the surface. He pulled out a splinter, grunting in pain as he tossed it aside. He walked to his bathroom to wash it off, and took a chance, looking up into the mirror.

He was greeted with a soaking wet, messy, wrecked-looking Blaine Anderson. His eyes were red and puffy, hazel eyes turned bright yellow with the erraticy of his tears. His nose was red as his cheeks, frozen by cold. His body was shivering, clothes damp and stuck to his skin, blood on his mouth and hand. He looked crazy.

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe that's why Kurt liked _Chandler._

Blaine's stomach flipped at the thought, and he hiccuped again, trying to swallow a sob.

Why? _Why?_

He didn't understand. He knew he'd been distant, he did, he _really did- _and he hated every second of it. Part of him wondered why he had ever distanced himself from Kurt, forcing himself to push him away, turning down offers to go over to his house; but he knew why he did. He was angry. He was so very angry, and hurt, and distressed; all because Kurt was leaving and he didn't want him to. Maybe that made him a kid, a sad, pathetic little kid screaming and crying because he's not getting what he wants- but he doesn't even care.

"I just want Kurt," his voice came out as a broken whisper, shivering and soft under his breath, "I just want Kurt..."

He felt sick. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing, high-pitched and deep in his eardrums. His stomach churned and his eyes widened as he turned, throwing his head over the toilet bowl and retching, his insides clenching and contracting as acid and bile burst from him. He hadn't been eating. He had been so depressed over this whole situation of Kurt leaving he'd been starving himself to distract him. And now this.

Now _Chandler._

He threw up again, tears hot, burning against his eyes. He couldn't breathe, and the taste was overwhelming. He wanted Kurt there, rubbing his back, cleaning him, telling him he'd be okay.

But maybe he wouldn't be okay.

Not if Kurt left.

He pulled back, wiping his mouth with toilet paper and threw it into the toilet, flushing away all of the pain inside, but a dull ache lingered. He wandered back to his room, crawling into the fetal position on his bed. He stared at the drawer of his nightstand; it called him, tantilized him. He knew what was there.

The bag.

The bag of scissors, razors, knife blades, pencil sharpeners, needles, pins, pens, anything sharp he'd ever found.

All of which he'd used on himself before. It'd been over a year now. The last time he ever did it was the day before he met Kurt. He bit his lower lip, feeling the scab that had formed pop, leaking blood back into his mouth. He pulled on the drawer, pulling out the bag and retrieving his razorblade. He twirled it in his fingers, his breath hitching as it gently scraped his skin, causing his hair to rise.

_Maybe he'd never be okay._

He placed the blade to his wrist, digging it in and pulling across slowly, gasping as he felt it sink in, ripping the skin with each second. He pulled it away and stared in awe as the now-open wound filled itself with blood, a single drop leaking out and rolling down his arm.

_Not without Kurt._

* * *

Sorry for the very depressing KC. But that's been playing on my mind for a while.

-Echo.


	9. Encore

Hey guys (: so I have a thing for looking up songs that Kurt&Blaine could sing on the show, and i found this song, and just, gah. i have to.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was so incredibly happy at this moment; he was squished in a sardine-like fashion amongst a mass of sweaty bodies that smelled curiously of marijuana and alcohol, but that was not the point. The point was, this was a shining moment, a joyous moment like any other.

This was Blaine`s final concert in his tour across America, and the crowd was positively _wild_ for it. They were screaming, some people were nearly in tears; Kurt wondered if that was the fact that over half of these people were very well smashed, but shrugged it off. He couldn`t help but just look up at Blaine, ignoring the smell of sweat and alcohol as he heard his lovely voice pour out over the speakers. He also couldn`t help but notice how some people were so blatantly staring at him, though he knew why- the amount of shots paparazzi always got of him, he was not surprised. He wasn`t in magazines just for being Blaine Anderson`s boyfriend either, oh no- Kurt was always too much of a perfectionist to be simply arm candy. He was a movie director, and a quite successful one at that. On top of that, he had a lead role in a new show coming out, he`d acted in a couple movies, and he was also working on a few screenplays. He scanned the room, and if people gawked at him, he smiled, but if someone was giving him a jealous sneer because that was his gorgeous, beautiful, _perfect_ boyfriend belting it out on stage with all of his heart, he couldn`t help but be a little smug.

He was so in love, stupidly so, ever since that moment on the Dalton staircase. That moment where he was stunned to silence by burning hazel eyes that screamed at him, shouted at him; _love me, need me, take me._

And he is so glad he did. He`s glad he fought, and waited, and loved this amazing boy, even though it took him longer to realize how much he needed him too. They both realized it in the end, and they were here now, seven years later, and still best friends and attached at the hip, a pair that could curl up with a tub of Ben & Jerry`s and watch a sappy romantic comedy, and laugh about how they, too, were once that oblivious. On top of that, they were still in love, more so every day, it seemed, and it was exhibited every night when Blaine wrapped his firm arms; which had definitely gotten stronger over the years; around Kurt`s body, pulling him tight against his chest, and they fell asleep to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Blaine`s last song ended, and the crowd went wild, screaming; Kurt did too, jumping up in to the air, grinning so hard he was sure his face would split. Blaine`s eyes scanned the room quickly, and he spotted Kurt, grinning. He blew him a kiss, and Kurt reached out, catching it as it would be, pressing it to his lips and- even though it seemed impossible- fell a little more in love as his heart fluttered in his chest. Blaine thanked the crowd and left the stage with the band, and everyone groaned and the room erupted in disappointed murmuring. Off in the distant corners of the arena, someone had begun shouting Blaine`s name, soon followed by the rest of the room; even Kurt joined in. He loved seeing Blaine perform.

Blaine walked back out on the stage by his lonesome, guitar strapped to his back and smile on his face, and everyone clapped, cheered, and shouted in excitement. He walked up to the microphone, his dazzling smile making a few girls nearby squeal in joy, and Kurt merely shook his head.

`Are you guys sure you want to hear another one?`

Of course, the crowd erupted in bellows of positive confirmation. Blaine grinned and laughed, flipping his guitar around to his front and adjusted the microphone.

`Now, this song isn`t one I wrote, but I got the approval of the original writers. I hope that`s not too disappointing for all of you.`

Again, more cheers. Blaine grinned as Kurt clapped wildly in anticipation; he never even knew that Blaine was performing a different song.

Blaine looked up over the crowd and directly at Kurt, grinning, and Kurt didn`t miss the way his eyes shone with tears.

`This is for my boyfriend, Kurt. I love you with all of my heart, Kurt, and I hope you never forget that.`

Kurt blushed, his hands flying up to his mouth to cover his smile as tears threatened to spill over. Soft _a__ww`s_ and jealous muffled noises were heard throughout the room, but Kurt ignored it all as Blaine began to play, plucking expertly at the guitar strings, and Kurt`s heart began to pound in his chest as he recognized the tune.

Blaine`s head tilted gently, his eyes fluttering closed, dark lashes fanning out above his cheeks, and Kurt was positive that the soft blush and the soft tear that rolled down his cheek did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

_Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like i`ve had long enough with you._

_ Forget the world now, we won`t let them see, But there`s one thing left to do...  
_

Blaine`s eyes opened, and he looked directly at Kurt, fear, love, passion, anticipation, excitement, wonder, a billion emotions buzzing past his bleary eyes. Kurt`s hands shook but stayed in front of his mouth, which was agape in shock, suprise, wonder, and most of all, joy. Tears were spilling over his eyelids, pouring down his cheeks and pounding at the ground insistently.

_ Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way,_

_ Marry Me, Today and every day,  
_

_ Marry Me, If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafè,  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

Kurt choked back a sob, this song having so much meaning for the both of them. The first time they ever turned on the radio when Blaine finally, _finally_ moved to New York after a painstaking year of long-distance, this song came on, and they slow danced, kissing, and crying to each other about how happy they were that this was happening, they were there, this was real.

This was real, too.

_Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you, _

_ You wear white and i`ll wear out the words I love you, and you`re beautiful.  
_

Kurt laughed, and coughed as it came out as a crackled sob. His memories flashed back to when he wore a full white outfit to one of their night outings and Blaine had gone on for _hours_ about how gorgeous Kurt looked, and Kurt`s heart ached at the memory. He had never been so happy in his life.

_Now that the wait is over, And love has finally showed him my way, _

_ Marry Me, Today and every day,  
_

_ Marry Me, If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafè,  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

Blaine looked out at Kurt in the crowd, tears falling down his face now as well, these next few lines earnest, brimming with desperation and truth, and need of reassurance.

_Promise me, you`ll always be happy by my side, _

_ I promise to sing to you when all the music dies,  
_

_ And Marry Me, Today and every day,  
_

_ Marry Me, If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafè,  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

_ Say you will, Mmm...  
_

_ Marry me, Mmm...  
_

The song came to an end, and the room was silent, a lingering sound of shock, but the soft cries of awe and wonder were enough to show that it had been truly moving. Blaine stared into Kurt`s eyes, searching, trying to see if he could find an answer behind the hands covering his mouth, the tears pouring down his face. His face turned bright red and he suddenly looked pained, and he mumbled a soft thank you into the microphone before running off the stage. Kurt`s brain protested, saying to run after him, but his feet seemed to be frozen. Everything hit him like a grape slushie, and it all became real.

Blaine Anderson had just asked Kurt Hummel to marry him.

Kurt turned on his heel, heading to the door he knew was closest to the stage exit. Everyone made way for him as he ran, tears falling from his eyes, heart thundering behind his ribs. He pushed through the doors, running through he hall until he found the back exit. He pushed it open, the metal doors slamming against the cement walls and a shocked, crying Blaine looked up in surprise from his spot under a tree just a few feet away. He stood, brushing off some imaginary dirt from his pants, staring at the ground in shame.

`Kurt, I, I`m so sorry, I shouldn`t have done... That was so public, and I... I should have known it was too much, I just-`

He wasn`t able to finish the rest of his sentence, since soon enough he had an armful of Kurt, kissing him hot on the lips, tasting of salt from the tears, and sweet mint like he always did as long as he could remember, and soon enough Blaine forgot all apologies he was going to make when Kurt pulled back, hands on either side of Blaine`s face, grinning ear to ear as he cried out to him; _yes, yes, a million times yes!_

Blaine leaned down, kissing him again, and then pulled back getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. Kurt`s tears increased and he hiccuped gently, his bottom lip quivering. The band was a simple silver, with the _Courage_ engraved on the outside of it, and a little heart imprinted on the inside; the kind of rings that make an imprint on your skin when you wear them for a long time. As it was tilted, he saw that it also said _Kurt & Blaine_ on the inside near the heart. He fell to his knees, kissing Blaine again, unable to say anything without fear of croaking, and Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt`s finger without looking. The two pulled apart as they heard cheering inside, and they saw a cameraman who had been filming the performance smiling sheepishly at them as they were videotaped live, the feed going through the screens, and all around the world, and Blaine turned back to Kurt, smiling brightly at him.

`At least everyone knows i`m engaged to the most attractive man alive.`

Kurt shrugged.

`You are.`

Blaine laughed, and so did Kurt, as they fell into another embrace, content just to hold each other, reveling in this, this new feeling.

But maybe it wasn`t a new feeling, it was just emphasized.

Because once again, in that moment, they both fell for each other just a little bit more.

* * *

There you go ! :D do you like it?

I love this one.

Anyway. The song is Marry Me- Train.

Review?

-Echo.


	10. But Nothing Really Hurt

Hey guys. So, this is my first time writing since I got back from Ottawa... And my first time writing at the age of 17. My birthday was 5 days ago- and it fucking sucked. Everything about it sucked. It was probably one of the worst days I`ve had in the past few months. I am so glad it ended as fast as it did. God.

But anyway, I know I said I was gonna wait a while before I wrote more Blangst, but I saw a picture of him from when he was first looking down at Kurt`s phone, moments before he said `Who`s Chandler?` and, I`m also really depressed and just need to get my feelings out.

So yeah, Blaine`s feelings in this are pretty much my feelings right now.

Note*: This is before Blaine met Kurt. First few weeks of Dalton.

WARNING: Triggers, self-harm, bulimia, self-hate, anxiety, mentioned suicide attempts.

* * *

The room was cold. The breeze danced through the curtains gently, filling the room with the scent of a sweet rain, and the chill of an early morning. It was dark, and the clock had just struck three A.M. Everything lay silent, except for the soft whispers of air against the curtains, and the near-ghostly breaths coming from the shuddering body on the bed.

Blaine`s eyes were wide, alert, focused on the roof. His sheets were balled up in his fists, knuckles white, fingers nearly turning purple. His bottom lip quivered as his eyes continued to fill themselves with tears, his shaky breath stuttering out of his chest. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, pounded throughout his body. His legs, his arms, his entire body felt numb. His brain was screaming to call someone, anyone, but nothing came out.

He was in a single dorm, and he knew nobody would be awake, not at this time.

Sweat began to roll down his cheek, beading up on various spots of his body. Everything became warm and the room started to pulse in his line of vision. He swallowed, straining as his throat felt like it was full of sand. He moved to lift his arm, but the sheets stuck to it.

Stuck with dried blood.

He could feel himself fading, fading fast. The blood trickling out of both of his arms was more than he`d ever seen, and maybe, just maybe he`d gone too deep this time.

Another sharp breath.

He couldn`t tell if he was okay with that or not.

There was a subtle knock on the door and Blaine`s mouth hung slack, his brain fighting within itself, half of him screaming _No! Please, don`t leave me here to die! _and another part of him telling him _It is time._

`Blaine?`

Blaine felt his breathing slowly begin to become shallower and the sweat began to roll faster down his body, heart pounding quicker. His body trembled, but he couldn`t speak.

His vision went dark and he began to panic.

No.

No!

I don`t want to die!

`I DON`T WANT TO DIE!`

`Blaine?`

There was a wrestling of the lock, and the door being flung open, followed by a shocked yell.

`DAVID! DAVID!`

`Wes?`

`Oh my god, call the ambulance_, __now!_`

Blaine felt everything growing cold, and it was beginning to get harder and harder to breathe. He felt a faint touch on his cheek and focused his eyes as much as possible, but only saw a blurry figure.

`Blaine? Blaine, stay awake, stay with me. God, Blaine..`

Blaine`s tears increased and he coughed shallowly.

`Don`t leave me here...`

`No. Never.`

Blaine`s breathing stuttered in his chest and it caught, and it stopped coming. He panicked. Everything slowly became darker and darker, as though it was seeping into his skin.

Memories flashed through his mind. Memories of everyone who had ever left him behind. Called him a fag. Told him to kill himself. Hit him. Watching a boy he once liked being taken off on a gurney outside of a middle school dance for being gay, blood pouring down his own face. His dad pushing him down the stairs after confessing his sexuality. The call that his best friend was dead. The first cut he`d ever made.

Everything became dark.

But nothing really hurt.

_`BLAINE! BLAINE, NO!`_

* * *

_  
_And that`s the end of that.

-Echo._  
_


	11. Baby Its Cold Outside

Hey guys (: So, i`m in a lot better mood than I was during my birthday week. Thank you for the messages and the reviews that you guys wanted me to have some better days, i think your words worked (: Not only have I been having better days- I`ve been put onto a semi-modeling contract for SPLAT hair dye, I have a thing with an amazing guy- it`s long distance, but he`s incredible & treats me like a princess, I got a raise at work, and I was put into my town`s Local Booster Newspaper because I got a solo at the NAC (National Arts Center) With the UNISONG choir on Canada Day during the morning concert for the song Wood River!

So, things are getting a bit better (: .

anywho, for this KC, I`m going back in time of the glee seasons, back to the 2nd season actually! I didn`t sleep at all last night so i`ve been watching random episodes of the first and 2nd season (i own both, hehe) and I watched A Very Glee Christmas from season two, and there was a certain song Kurt&Blaine sang that got me thinking . I`m sure all you guys should know what it is ;)

So, Anyway, here it is ! This is kind of Blangsty a little, but it`s more about feelings.

* * *

_`There`s bound to be talk tomorrow...`_

_ I fell onto the couch on my knees, and he was there. His eyes, they were so deep and full of life and joy. I`d never seen them so brightly before. It was mesmerizing.  
_

_ `Think of my life long sorrow...`  
_

_ I leaned closer to him, glancing down at his lips, god, since when were they so full? He was leaning closer and I could feel his breath on my lips-  
_

_ But he twirled away.  
_

Blaine opened his eyes, groaning. He rolled off of his side and onto his back, staring up at the dark roof, his duet with Kurt singing _Baby It`s Cold Outside _running around in his head.

`_What the hell happened? Honestly, when did Kurt become so... Gorgeous?`_

Blaine blinked as that thought crossed his mind. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and leaned back on his left hand. He shivered as the cool air in the room hit his bare chest, and he shucked the blankets off his legs, leaning back against his pillows. He sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, his thoughts bombarding him.

`_I know what that feeling was. I got butterflies when his hand brushed mine. I saw his eyes and my heart was pounding. I saw his lips and I just wanted to..`_

Kiss him.`

Blaine froze and bit his lip. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

It wasn`t like he`d never noticed how beautiful Kurt was before. Many of the Dalton boys appreciated Kurt`s beauty, even Blaine. But thinking about Kurt, and actually admitting things about Kurt felt different.

Felt real.

Blaine threw his legs over the side of his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands, trying to figure everything out.

`Kurt`s always been beautiful. Kurt`s been my best friend for quite some time now. Since when have I been wanting to kiss Kurt..?`

Blaine`s stomach filled with butterflies as he thought about how close they had been today, and he shook his head, sitting up.

`No... No. Kurt was... He was just really hurt at his old school.. He doesn`t need that right now. He doesn`t need a guy who has no idea what he`s doing to be all over him.`

Blaine took in a shaky breath as he repeated the words in his head.

They hurt.

They _really_ hurt.

`He... He doesn`t need me.`

* * *

This is kind of my idea of what Blaine was thinking the night he and Kurt sang Baby It`s Cold Outside. Thoughts? (: :D

-Echo.


End file.
